


Remords

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Gen, Loneliness, Regret, Remorse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Celegorm se sent parfois coupable. Ses actes n'ont pas été les meilleurs, et il s'en veut.





	Remords

Il sentait l’odeur de la mort. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop toutes les atrocités qu’il avait commises. Parfois, malgré son amour et sa fidélité pour son père, il se demandait si de simples joyaux valaient la peine qu’on versât autant de sang pour eux. Parfois, il aurait voulu tout abandonner. Mais aussitôt, il se reprenait et rageait d’avoir pu penser que son père avait mal agi. Quand il était dans cet état-là, il restait seul, enfermé dans sa tente ou ses appartements et refusait de voir quiconque, même Curufin, le frère qui était le plus cher à son cœur. Il jouait avec les fleurs jaunes qui décoraient sa chambre.


End file.
